I Just Wanted To See Your Reaction
by TequilaKiss
Summary: [OneShot] HGBZ ...He nibbled at her bottom lip a bit, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access...


**I Just Wanted To See Your Reaction**

**Disclaimer- The characters belong to J.K. Rowling, although if she were to ever want to give Blaise to me, I wouldn't object…lol **

Blaise walked in through the portrait hole, thankful of the blissful peace of the room. The Great Hall was full of loud, noisy first and second years. It was the Christmas holidays, and almost everyone in Third year and up had gone home for the holidays.

But Blaise chose to stay at Hogwarts, since it was his last year, he figured he would see what Christmas at the Castle was like. Plus, he was Head Boy, therefore he needed to stay.

The only other seventh year he knew of that didn't go home was the Head Girl, Hermione Granger. If given a choice, he was sure that she would have gone home for the holidays, since he knew that she was miserable without Potter and Weasley, but the Head Boy and Head Girl were to stay at the Castle over the Holidays.

Speaking of Hermione, he seen her curled up on the love seat, in front of the warmly, crackling fire, reading her favorite book, Hogwarts: A History. He realized that she hadn't looked up at him when he entered. Well, what would be the purpose? They both know that no one else knew the password to the Heads Common Room, so therefore it could only be the one that wasn't in the room at the time.

He walked over to the couch opposite her, and sat down. Still, she didn't look up. He gave a slight cough, as if to clear his throat. Still, nothing. So he did the only other thing,

"Hermione?"

With a gasp, and a little jump, Hermione looked up at Blaise. Holding her chest, she said,

"Oh, goodness! Blaise! You scared me! When did you get here?"

Blaise gave her a crooked smile, revealing his white teeth.

"Ha ha. I walked in just a few minutes ago. You hadn't noticed?"

Hermione blushed, realizing that she had completely ignored him. Not on purpose, of course. But she was still embarrassed.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that…I was so into the book, yah know?"

She gave him a small grin, and he returned it with an even bigger smile. Blaise laughed a little. He found it funny, how she could get so embarrassed over something so little. But that was one of the things he loved about her. One of the many things.

Blaise got up from his seat, and walked over to Hermione. He sat himself down beside her, and turned to look at her.

"Hermione? Do you believe in all those Christmas traditions?"

"Of course! Especially mistletoe! It's my favorite part of the-"

Hermione's explanation was cut off by Blaise's mouth. At first, she was shocked, and stiff. But after a few seconds, she gave in, and relaxed.

He nibbled at her bottom lip a bit, and she opened her mouth, allowing him access. His tongue roamed her mouth, touching every bit. Just as Hermione was getting more into it, he pulled away.

He showed her the mistletoe in his hand, then stood up, and looked down at her confused face. Confusion was flooding out through her chocolate brown eyes.

"What?….What was that for?" Hermione asked, still thoroughly confused.

"I just wanted to see your reaction," Blaise replied, with a smirk. He threw the mistletoe on the couch, and walked off to his room.

When he got to his door, he turned around and looked at her. Catching her eye, he looked up and knew that her gaze had followed his. Mistletoe. Hanging from the ceiling above his doorway. He continued walking into his room, leaving the door open, just a bit.

Hermione took the hint, and got up from the couch, and walked to his room.

He wanted to see more of her "reaction's". She could go for that. Maybe this holiday wouldn't be as bad as she thought...

**So, how'd you like the story? I hope you liked it..I hate the ending, so if you have any ideas, please tell me... It's my christmas story for right now...I know..it's hardly christmasy, but it's all I've got right now. I'm quite busy with gift shopping, school work, and a bunch of other things...but I will try to write another one that is more Christmasy...Thanks for reading, if you like you could review...that would be greatly appreciated...I love seeing my inbox full of reviews...) but if you don't want to, well thats okay, too! I mean, at least you read the story, right! If your going to flame, go easy. I don't really want to read a review that's full of swears and telling me that I suck..there are nicer ways of telling me how to improve my story writing, lol...So thanks! Happy Christmas! (only 11 days!)**

**Suger plum faeries, and ginger bread cookies to all,  
**

** Shannon **


End file.
